


Impasse

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: OT3, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, bottom Daichi, but very subtly worded somehow, i love that that is an actual tag, is that something that needs separate tagging, just asadai having sex and suga watching them, slight case of voyeurism i guess, thats it tho thats the fic, this is just sex people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "It’s the bedroom where he finds them, lost in each other and the tangled sheets across the bed, Asahi on his back, holding onto the headboard with one hand and Daichi’s hip with the other, and Daichi on his lap, thighs trembling, supporting himself against Asahi’s chest."Day 7 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me write porn without being able to actually type out any common synonyms for genitalia... and uhh, enjoy?:)

 

The house seems quiet when Koushi wakes from his much deserved nap, tossing aside the light cover someone has carefully laid over him after he fell asleep in front of the tv.

He rises from the couch with a yawn and a long stretch, shuddering as the cool air hits him after the warmth of the blanket, and sets out to look for Asahi and Daichi who would’ve also gotten home by now.

It’s the bedroom where he finds them, lost in each other and the tangled sheets across the bed, Asahi on his back, holding onto the headboard with one hand and Daichi’s hip with the other, and Daichi on his lap, thighs trembling, supporting himself against Asahi’s chest. Koushi doesn’t see their faces from where he stopped in the door they left open, but he doesn’t need to. He knows the expressions they make, knows the way Asahi’s mouth hangs open and his cheeks flush and his eyes burn and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Knows the way Daichi furrows his brows and bites his knuckles and screws his eyes shut to try and keep himself from moaning when Asahi, or sometimes Koushi, is buried deep inside him, the sensation more intense, more strange than what he’s used to. 

It’s fairly rare that Daichi feels like bottoming, but whenever he does, he turns insatiable and wanton, like he is right now, riding Asahi into the mattress with the quick, sharp downward slams of his hips.

Suga’s mind doesn’t clear up from the fog of sleep before the haze of lust overtakes at the sight of his boyfriends, of Daichi’s back arched, the early evening lights filtering through the blinds playing across the planes of his shoulder blades, his waist, the round curves of his ass where he’s pressed flush against Asahi’s tights every time he grinds himself down. Asahi is mostly obscured by Daichi, except for his legs that are stretched out and shake with restraint - Koushi knows that he’s keeping himself from thrusting upwards, and he knows that Daichi doesn’t want him to hold back and he knows that he himself doesn't either. He wants to see, more than anything he wants to see Asahi let go and grab onto Daichi so strong his fingertips go white and hold him down as he fucks up into him and he wants Daichi to throw his head back and let the sounds of his pleasure flow free, wants him to keen and pant and repeat Asahi’s name in a mantra as his inhibitions evaporate until there is nothing but the feeling of Asahi grinding mercilessly against his insides.

Koushi knows that sensation all too well, and his mind registers the memory of it now, almost as an afterthought. He notices how his body remembers it and craves it, how his teeth are worrying his lips and how he’s aching in his jeans and how his hand is shaking as it’s holding onto the doorframe. 

In a shift of rhythm, Asahi notices him first, eyes going round in surprise but not stopping because Daichi would kill him if he so much as slowed down now and so would Koushi, and because they both know that Koushi would only have to take a few steps to kneel behind Daichi. Cover the arch of his neck in kisses and bites, drink in the taste sex on his skin as he reaches around and wraps a toying hand around him, caressing and teasing and fondling till everything that’s left of Daichi dies and resurrects again. He would only have to kick his jeans off to crawl on top of Asahi and gently cradle the back of his head, to guide himself past his open lips, to lose himself in the wet hotness of his mouth. 

Koushi wants all of that and more, he wants to kiss them, taste them, feel them, scratch at their scorching skin under him, above him, around him and inside him, wants to be touched and adored and pleasured. But the pulsing, desperate need of his body is held back by he need of his mind, and what his mind needs is to see Asahi and Daichi drop their guards and make love to each other the way Koushi knows they can and sees they ache to. He needs them to stop holding back even if Koushi isn’t between them, even if he isn’t guiding their hands, he needs them to be as comfortable with their bodies and their wants and their desires as they are if Koushi is there to coax it out of them, the deeply buried possessive streak in Asahi, and Daichi’s secret need of having all power and responsibility taken away from him. 

He fights with the dilemma, easing some of the pressure by rubbing himself absent-mindedly. But then Asahi locks eyes with him and his hips rise up in a sharp angle, and Daichi, who still hasn’t even looked back, drops his head with a dragged-out, low whine of Koushi’s name, and of course he knows, of course he noticed, of course their senses would always tune onto Koushi even as they were losing themselves in each other. The hurricane of emotions flooding Koushi’s mind take over, put him on autopilot, make him stumble to the edge of the bed to be closer, see better, and his hand is inside his underwear when he groans, ‘Asahi, please’, and his voice has never sounded so needy, so demanding before.

And Asahi understands, he gets what Koushi is telling him because he grabs Daichi for real this time and flips them over, throwing Daichi onto his stomach and digging his nails into his hips as he slams back right into him, fast and erratic and so powerful it makes the bed creak and Daichi finally cry out loud. Asahi holds his hips up but his face is pressed into the sheets, and when he tries to muffle his own voice, Koushi reaches down to pull his hand away, to bring both of his arms behind his back and hold him down, soft but steady for Asahi. He bites at his shoulder and whispers ‘let go, baby, let go’ and then Asahi is taking Daichi’s wrists with one hand and Daichi cries out an incoherent mess of their names when he finally does, body going slack and at the complete mercy of Asahi. 

And there it is, the already burning air of the room turning up a few degrees higher, the sounds of pleasure breaking the last dams and flowing free, Daichi on his stomach, pliant and moaning and letting Asahi thrust into him at the pace and power he wants, reveling in the way his strong, calloused hands hold him in place. And Asahi kisses and sucks at every patch of skin he can reach before he looks Koushi right into the eyes and cants his hips forward so hard Daichi sees stars.

‘Is this what you want?’ Asahi pants at Koushi. 

‘It’s what you want, love, and you can take it, it’s all yours, isn’t it, Dai’ Koushi pants right back at him, stroking himself to the rhythm of Asahi’s thrusts. Daichi’s voice is strained from all the moaning but it’s as clear and loud and desperate as he can make it, a long chant of ‘Yes, yes God yes please yes’. Koushi is gasping for air as much as they are now, and it doesn’t take long from here, not with how Daichi throws all shame out the window and keeps mumbling and begging for Asahi, for ‘more, more, harder, harder, _ please _ ’. With Asahi not even trying to hold back all of the mind-blowing, gooseflesh-inducing, raw power of his body and Koushi seeing all and every inch of it, of his two lovers merging into one over and over and over again, free of all distraction he’d face if he was actually participating. He could watch them for hours on end, he thinks, but there is no regret in him when Daichi finally cries out and comes, pushing them all over the edge one after another, Koushi ruining his clothes and his boyfriends ruining the sheets. 

They would have to change them later, anyways, so they stay like that for a while, Daichi turning onto his side and pulling Koushi into an embrace, kissing lazily all across his face, and Asahi gently caressing up and down their sides and arms from behind Daichi. 

‘You could have just joined’ Daichi scolds, but in the softest voice possible, and Asahi scoffs when Koushi just shakes his head.

‘Kind of wanted to. But I just couldn’t stop looking either.’

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I say I can't write porn but then I still try, uhh. Also, if the title/topic feels forced to the fic that is totally because this time I had most of the thing first and then tried to fit a word to it so, uhm, yeah. 
> 
> As always, HUGE thanks to all of you for reading, the kudos, the support, everything <333 I love all of us for shipping this perfect OT3 ALSO let me know what you thought but please be gentle because I'm like WAAAY out of my depth here I don't know how this happened OTL
> 
> hmu @ tumblr: himchankimchije


End file.
